Wannabe Hero
225px |cost = 7 |strength = 6 |health = 1 |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |class = Hearty |tribe = Gargantuar Zombie |trait = Frenzy |ability = When played: This gets +1 for each Health your Hero has. |flavor text = He has Super Brainz stickers all over his binder.}} Wannabe Hero is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 7 to play, and has 6 /1 . He has the [[Card#Frenzy|'Frenzy']] trait, and his ability adds the amount of health the zombie hero has into this zombie's health when he is played. Statistics *'Class:' Hearty *'Tribe:' Gargantuar Zombie *'Trait:' Frenzy *'Ability:' When played: This gets +1 for each Health your Hero has. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description He has Super Brainz stickers all over his binder. Strategies With If placed when you have 7 and have not lost any health, he potentially becomes the toughest non-boosted zombie (as he gains 20 , making him reach 21 ). Take in mind that this zombie could potentially be extremely weak if the player's hero is badly damaged, being as low as 2 (the lowest possible health for this zombie). The best hero to use him is The Smash, as he has access to many Gargantuar zombies, and the fact he has the most healing methods of any zombie hero. Nurse Gargantuar can easily get some health back, or in a pinch, Nibble can get some health back as well. Playing as Rustbolt, Wizard Gargantuar can give him Bullseye as well, allowing him to smash through plants that block his way and land a strike at the hero without charging the hero's block meter. Being from the class, players who use him have access to healing cards such as Medic or Heroic Health. If your hero is damaged, it is recommended to play these before you play Wannabe Hero to maximize his ability. If your hero is at or near full health, play him as fast as possible. This can easily be done with Gargologist, since it will allow this to be used on the fifth turn. You can use s to play him earlier in the game before your hero takes more damage. Avoid using Mixed-Up Gravedigger when Wannabe Hero is on the field as he will reset his health, allowing the plants to damage the hero before he is revealed from the Gravestone, causing him to have less health. Against You must use plants with more than 6 health to defend against him since he has Frenzy which lets him plow through plants with less health. He can also be dealt with using any combos that neutralize their target regardless of health, the most effective ones being Bounce 'and [[Card#Freeze|'Freeze]]. Other counters include tricks that destroy zombies instantly regardless of health such like Lawnmower, Squash, Devour, or tricks that transform Wannabe Hero into something weaker like Transmogrify or Goatify. If the player can not use the above methods, the player can use two ways to counter the Wannabe Hero, the two being high offense and high defense. High offense involves deploying plants that have enough strength to destroy Wannabe Hero in only a few turns, such as a powered Super-Phat Beets. High defense, on the other hand, involves using tough plants to have them tank the damage and steadily wear down Wannabe Hero, such as Soul Patch. Just make sure that he does not successfully destroy a plant, as this will allow him to attack again, potentially setting off a fatal chain reaction if most of the player's plants are weak enough. One of the most deadly situations this zombie can be used is in missions. For example, missions when the opposing zombie hero has more health than usual. This can lead to a Wannabe Hero having over 21 . Using the strategies above is the player's best method for destroying him. Gallery WannabeStat.png|Wannabe Hero's statistics WannabeNewCard.PNG|Card Wannabe Hero in Multiplayer menu.jpeg|Wannabe Hero in the Multiplayer menu TwoWannabeheroessummoned.jpeg|Two Wannabe Heroes summoned by Gargantuars' Feast Wannabe Hero destroyed.jpeg|Wannabe Hero destroyed Screenshot 2016-11-19-12-25-23.png|Wannabe Hero on the field Tsbpp.png|Wannabe Hero on Super Brainz Premium Pack in the store SuperBrainzPremiumPackA.png|Wannabe Hero on a Premium Pack before opening LawnmowerDestroyingWannabeHero.jpg|Lawnmower being used on Wannabe Hero Wannabe Hero with Lots of Traits.jpg|Wannabe Hero with two or more traits Old Wannabe Hero description.png|Wannabe Hero's statistics Wannabe Hero statistics.png|Wannabe Hero's statistics VeryHighHealthWannabeeHeroPvZH.png|A Wannabe Hero with 28 health due to The Smash's 27 health Sigh.jpg|A Wannabe Hero with 33 health due to Rustbolt's higher-than-normal 32 health Trivia *His description and overall appearance references . **Ironically, he cannot actually be summoned directly by Super Brainz, due to him being in the class while Super Brainz is a / hero. Despite this, he can still be summoned via Portal Technician. **He even appears on Super Brainz's ally pack despite not being able to be directly summoned by him. *If one looks closely, the Imp on him has nose holes in his mask. However, he does not have nose holes in his mask. *Jurassic Bully's costume in one of the Plants vs. Zombies 2 Piñata Parties is that of Wannabe Hero, albeit without the Imp riding on his back. *He is the only legendary zombie that appears in the Multiplayer menu. Category:Frenzy zombies Category:Zombies Category:Gargantuar cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies